User blog:HallOfFame/LOST: Wiki - Episode 1. "Pilot"
Episode 1. "Pilot" Central Character: Xav Zoom in on an eye opening. A man wearing a pilot’s uniform wakes up in a jungle, with cuts and bruises all over. He gets up and walks through the trees, confused. He hears screaming and he begins running, ending up at a beach to an unbearable sight. A plane - no - HIS plane but in many parts, crashed onto the beach, fire everywhere, and people running around in panic. He runs through chaos, his arm then grabbed by a man. Man: Are you the pilot? Pilot: Y-yeah, uh, Xavier. Man: Good, my name is Dr. Kieran Shepherd. I’m going to need your help to calm everyone down, and see if anyone is in need of immediate medical help. Can you do that? Hello (snaps his fingers in Xav’s face) Are you with me Captain? Xav: (still in shock) Yes yes, I can do that. A woman screams, and Kieran immediately follows. Kieran: Is everything alright? Woman: No, he’s not breathing. Why isn’t he breathing? (shakes her boyfriend) BRANDON, WAKE UP! Kieran: Listen, listen. I’m going to perform CPR, but I need you to breathe and have faith in me. Kieran performs CPR on Brandon, with the woman crying right next to them. Woman: I...I need to...I need to find something. I need to find my bag...and then get back home. I need to go home, I can’t be here. Kieran: (under his breath) Come on Brandon, stay with me. Just then, Brandon gasps for air and his eyes open wide. The woman quickly hugs him. Brandon: Lizzy, what happened? Where are we? Kieran smiles, saving another life. He looks up and sees a man stumbling near the plane engine. Kieran: HEY! MOVE AWAY! The man is sucked into the engine, causing an explosion, with parts flying everywhere. A big piece comes at a woman, and another woman jumps out to save her, knocking them both to the ground. Woman: You know, I usually don’t save your life until after we have coffee first. Are you okay? Woman: Yes, yes, thank you. Oh my God, this is all so...I can’t even put it into words. Which is weird because I never not have words to say. Wow, I’m speaking too much. I’m Guddon. *offers her hand in a handshake* Woman: *shakes hand* No problem, this whole thing is pretty insane. I’m Tori. I don’t know why, but I’m not more freaked out by what’s happening. Tori and Guddon look at all of the chaos. They see bodies washing up from the ocean, people looking for their loved ones, people screaming in pain. Cut to Xav, who tries to make sure if anyone needs medical attention, but continues to be distracted. He sees a man on the ground trying to get up, but his left leg bent. Xav: Don’t try to stand up. Just stay put. I’ll go get the doctor. Man: Nah, I don’t need a fucking doctor. What I need is a few beers and I’ll be good as new. Wait, are you wearing that uniform to be ironic or are you actually the pilot? Xav: I’m...I’m the captain, yes. And I think you should - Man: No! You know what YOU should. You should’ve kept us in the fucking air! Do you see what you’ve done? Xav: It was an accident. I don’t even know what happened…Look. I’m going to get the doctor. Please stay still. Man: Yeah, you go get the doctor. As Xav searches for Kieran, he sees all of the damage on the beach and grows guilty. .'*Flashback*'' Xav walks into his office, 24 hours before his flight to LA. He turns on the lights, and a bunch of his coworkers are in there, yelling “SURPRISE!” A cake is on his desk, reading “Congrats!” Xav: Oh my God...you guys didn’t have to do this. Friend 1: Are you kidding? You’re the damn best pilot Wiki Airways has ever been graced with. Are you sure you have to take that vacation? Xav: Yes, yes I do. Friend 2: Alright, but for a whole year? Xav: Guys, what would you do in my position? Friend 1: Alright, well. We’ll make sure to hit you up when we’re in LA. And don’t you dare be a stranger, you piece of shit. Friend 2: Yea. I’ll fuckin’ steal a plane and head over there if I don’t hear from you for at least a week. Friend 1: Hell, even 3 days is gonna be too long. Xav: Haha, alright, alright. Shit. Can I fuckin’ eat my cake now? ''.*Present*'' Xav and Kieran have returned to the injured man. Kieran: Hi. How you feelin’? Man: Don’t tell me this is the mighty doctor. How does it look like I’m feelin’ doc? Kieran: It’s all good. You’re going to feel good as new. I’m gonna count to three, and then I’m going to put your leg back in place. Alright, 1..2..3.. The man winces, anticipating sharp pain, but all he hears is a “4” from Kieran, and then sheer pain. Man: AHHH! Fucking hell. I thought you said at 3? Kieran: Generous enough to give you an extra second to relax. Don’t get up for a bit. Let your leg rest. Man: And what if I don’t? Kieran: What’s your name? Man: Gage. I’d ask you for your name, but I don’t give a shit. Kieran: Well, Gage, you’re my patient now, and I’m ordering you to get some rest. Xav, would you mind making sure he stays put? Xav: Uh, yea. Sure. Not a problem. Kieran: Good. There doesn’t seem to be anyone else severely injured. But bodies keep washing up. I’m gonna need the manifest, Captain. Xav: What for? Kieran: To get a list of our new neighbours. Xav: The cockpit landed somewhere in the forest. I woke up on the ground next to it. The manifest is, hopefully, there. I’d have to take you there. Gage: Looks like Amelia Air-Not here just got out of babysitting duty. Kieran: Don’t think you got off that easy. Hey, you. (points at nearby guy) Come here. What’s your name? Man: I’m Hunter. Are you the pilot? Because the rest of us have no clue what’s going on, and we need some answers. Xav: I… Kieran: Look, everything will be dealt with once Xav and I get the list of everyone who was on that plane. I’m gonna need you to stay here and make sure this man doesn’t go anywhere. Gage: Don’t worry. I don’t bite. Kieran: Captain. Lead the way. Xav and Kieran trek into the forest to find the cockpit. Kieran: So, your first plane crash? Xav: Look...doctor...what you told Hunter… Kieran: That we’re going to deal with this once we have everyone counted for? Xav: It’s just that I don’t have answers. Everyone’s scared. Confused. And frankly, so am I. I’m not trained for this. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Kieran: Xav, I deal with scary and confusing things everyday. Things that aren’t supposed to happen, happen. Car crashes, plane crashes. Everyone thinks things won’t happen to them, until they do. Xav: But aside from injuries, you can’t solve this. I don’t even know where we are. Kieran: Well you have an idea, right? Flying from Australia to LA, we should be somewhere in the Pacific. Xav: No..yes...I mean, I don’t know. Can I be honest? Kieran: I wouldn’t expect you to lie, Captain. Xav: We were off-course for a good hour. I lost signal and was headed in the wrong direction, or at least I think we were. The system was malfunctioning. I was trying to go back, and that’s when everything shut down. ''.*Flashback*'' The controls in the cockpit begin to fail. Xav makes an announcement, urging everyone to prepare for an emergency. The passengers begin to panic. The plane begins dropping, and the rear-end of the plane breaks off, dragging back passengers to their doom. The front of the plane continues to descend. The cockpit breaks off the plane as well, sending Xav to crash into trees. The rest of the plane crashes onto a beach, completely broken. The scene turns black upon impact, but screams and cries are heard. ''.*Present*'' Kieran and Xav are at the cockpit. They’ve found the manifest. Kieran: Look, Captain. I’m not blaming you. And I don’t think anyone else is either. And I’m not going to count Gage’s douchebaggery as a guilt trip. Like I said, things happen. Once we figure out how many of our people are still alive, then we’ll set up a system. Xav: A system? Kieran: Shelters. Food. Water. Until we can find a way to communicate with Wiki Airways, then we’ll be here for - Kieran is interrupted by a loud roar. At the beach - Gage: What the hell was that? Everyone on the beach looks out into the forest, frightened. Suddenly, loud rumbling noises are heard, as the trees in the distance star to move. More roaring. Guddon: Is that a lion? Tori: Pretty big lion to be tearing down trees like that. Jake: What if it’s a dinosaur? Lizzy: I doubt there’s fuckin’ dinosaurs on the island. Tori: Can’t really rule it out if we don’t even know where we are. Back in the forest - Kieran: Captain. Xav: Doctor. Kieran: Run. Kieran and Xav rush back towards the beach to avoid becoming prey to whatever is chasing them. After a bit, Kieran experiences pain on his abdomen and drops onto his knees. Xav: Dr. Shephard, are you alright? We need to go. Kieran lifts his shirt to reveal a nasty cut on the right side of his abdomen. Xav: Holy shit. Kieran: Probably...got it from the...crash. Ah. Too filled with adrenaline...helping everybody. Xav: Here, put your weight on me. We’ll hide in that tree. Xav helps Kieran towards a big tree with a space big enough for both of them. They see what’s been chasing them. A larger-than-average rhino storms into the scene. Losing Kieran and Xav, it heads off in a different direction. Xav: Doctor, you ok? Kieran: Yea yea, I’m fine. We need to head back to the beach, so I can stitch this up. Xav: You’re going to stitch yourself? Kieran chuckles as they both get out of the tree. They stumble back to the beach with everyone rushing towards them. Xav: Move back, move back. He’s really injured. Hunter: Did you get the list? Jake: Did you hear the noise? What the hell was that? Lizzy: Are we ever going to get off this place? Xav is overwhelmed with everyone asking him all at once. Tori catches onto this. Tori: Hey! Calm down. Look, I know everyone has questions. But be realistic. We’re stranded here. And until help arrives, we can’t panic. Alright? I’m sure the captain is just as confused as the rest of you. So let’s just take a break. (Tori reaches her hand out to Xav for the manifest, which he hands her.) And patiently wait for me to come and ask for your name. (To Xav) As far as we know, he’s the only doctor we have here. So make sure he’s stitched up well. Kieran: You think I can’t stitch it up well? Tori: Look hotshot. You’re a doctor. Your last name might be Shephard, but you’re not Jesus. Kieran: How do you know my name? Tori grins, reaches into Xav’s jacket for a pen, and goes over to Guddon. Tori: Guddon Jarrah. Check. Kieran: Watch out for that one. Xav: Yea. (He helps Kieran get stitched up, grinning at Tori.) .*Flashback*' Xav is at the airport, talking on the phone. Xav: I’m heading to LA in 20 minutes...yes of course I’ll be there. I’ll be at the hospital before our little bundle of joy arrives into the world...nope, I’m going to be there to witness all of it...do you really think that I care how you look? Even in all of your pain and screaming, you’ll be the most beautiful woman in the world...and it’ll just be you, me, and our beautiful daughter for the next year...alright honey, I gotta go...I love you, too. Xav hangs up the phone and begins heading towards the plane, anticipating the near future. ''.'*Present*''''' Tori walks over to a woman sitting, looking out into the ocean. Tori: Hi. The woman doesn’t respond. Tori: Uh, what’s your name? Woman: Yasmine. Kwon. That’s not my maiden name, if you’re wondering. Tori: Nope, not my place to question. I’ve got you checked. I actually accidentally checked Kwon twice, thinking it was the name above yours. I should probably scratch that off… Yazzy: No. Don’t do that. Tori: W-why? Do you know who Cameron Kwon is? Yazzy: He’s my husband. Tori: Oh, oh of course. Where is he? Yazzy: He’s here. He has to be here somewhere. Tori: Um, Yasmine...it’s probably not my place again, but is he on the beach? I mean, did you see him after...after the crash? Yazzy: He was in the bathroom. In the back of the plane. When the plane got shaky, I immediately stood up to get back there, but I was urged by an attendant to sit down. I prayed, and I prayed that he’d make it back. That he’d come back, and that I’d be safe, because I know that he’s with me. Are you married? Tori: I’m not, no. Yazzy: Have you ever been in love? Tori: I like to believe that I have. Yazzy: The thing about love is that you don’t need to be with that person physically to feel them. To feel that they’re safe. Cam is safe. He’s alive and he’s safe. I don’t know where he is, but I’ll be damned if I were to accept that he wasn’t safe and that you cross off his name. Tori: I believe you. I believe that your husband is alive and well. How about, once we start settling in, we go looking for him? He’s gotta be somewhere on this God forsaken island. Yazzy: I’d love that. Tori gives Yazzy a hug and gets up to continue questioning survivors. Yazzy grins, looking out into the ocean. A faint projection of her husband appears, sitting right beside her, also looking out into the ocean. Suddenly, Yazzy vanishes, and we see a solid Cam sitting on the beach, with more survivors behind him. Category:Blog posts